You Disappoint Me
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: When a man from Letty's past returns, Dom realises that he may lose Letty from his life completely.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, after a wonderful response to my first fanfic I have decided to begin my second. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been a long day, a long week, hell, even a long month for Team Toretto. They returned from a successful stint at Race Wars to hit the ground running at the garage. It was a never-ending cycle. It seemed that as soon as one car was finished another was put in its place and others remained waiting.

Letty and Leon were just getting back from collecting another order from Harry's. They were walking into the garage and both were oblivious to the man sitting in the car across the road, watching them, waiting for them. Letty stopped at the scene in front of her. Dom was pulling away from kissing the cheek of a blonde Barbie doll like girl, he handed her keys to what Letty assumed was her car. Yup, he lead her to her car. She remained where she stood, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

Dom turned around after another satisfied customer left his shop when he saw her. She was pissed. He realised what she thought that she saw. He would have to go into damage control. He waited for her to make the first move.

She said nothing.

Things had been rough for them the past couple of months. They were fighting more than usual but over nothing important. They'd each spent nights on the couch, refusing to sleep with the other. It was hard to keep the relationship personal, private due to the family nature of the team. For Letty this meant that she felt isolated. She'd even tried looking for someone else to live; Dom found out and flipped his lid so she stayed.

Dom had never cheated on her before that she knew of and she never doubted him but walking in to her workplace and seeing him give a kiss away so freely almost broke her heart. Letty was never a girly girl, hardly ever got emotional. But the past couple of months had taken their toll on her.

She shook her head at him and walked away from him. There was no point arguing, or so she thought, there were cars that still needed to be worked on.

"What" his voice held that tone, that attitude which was egging her to fight back.

Not here, not now!

"Letty?"

She dropped her boxes next to where Leon left his. Vince was sliding out from the car that he'd been working on hearing the beginning of the argument.

She continued to ignore him, she honestly didn't have the strength anymore. Being with him exhausted her. The fighting between them, her fighting of skanks at the races, working! Everything was too much now.

"Letty"

She figured he wasn't going to stop.

"What?" She turned to him, her stance was fierce. She'd take him on any day. Unlike other people, when it came to fighting with Dominic Toretto, for her it would always be to the death.

"What's your problem" His baritone voice was painted with mock concern. He was trying to dig himself out.

"My problem"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my problem is"

"You pissed off"

"Why?"

"Fucks me"

"Come on Dom what do you think my problem is" She was yelling at him now. Not caring who heard or what they thought. It was time he listened. Time he knew that what he did, how he acted, what he said always affected her in one way or another.

"I don't fucken know Letty, what is your problem every other day of the week" He was yelling back. Trying to put it all back on her. He was good at it too. Could always convince Vince, Leon and Jesse that she was at fault for whatever they were arguing about. Not this time.

. . .

The man in the car was quite older than the group inside the garage. His eyes were shielded by sunglasses however he sat and watched the scene unfolding. He could hear every word. Most likely the whole neighbourhood could hear the two inside. It was his neighbourhood once. Things have definitely changed since he had been here last. He reminisced silently.

. . .

"You Dominic. You're my fucking problem. It's bad enough that I have to fight off sluts when we race, but to come home and see you flirting your ass of with customers where we work is too much.

He tried to interrupt her but failed.

"I mean what's next, I'll have to interrupt when your flirting at the house, or in our bed. Fuck you"

. . .

After hearing this, the man decided it was time. He hopped out of his car and began his journey to the garage.

. . .

"Don't you fucking dare give me that bullshit Letty, it was just a fucking kiss on the fucking cheek." He was reeling now. To be completely honest, it hurt like hell when he realised how little faith she had in him.

"Really, Dom, is that all. Well how bout I go out and get some random guy to give me _just a fucking kiss on the fucking cheek _and let's see what you do huh!

She was pushing his buttons.

Neither took any notice to their approaching visitor.

She tried to walk away from him. Was gonna let him think about what a dick he was.

"Is that what you want huh, someone else."

"To be completely honest I think that you do. Why the hell do you keep me around Dom." She said as she walked away from him.

. . .

Hearing this part of the conversation worried Luis. He hoped that she was happy not hurting. He continued his path.

. . .

"What"

"It feels like every time I look for you I find you with another girl or you've disappeared somewhere and I'm left waiting for you. I'm sick of the bullshit."

"What bullshit?"

"Your bullshit, our bullshit. You, us. I hate it now."

He knew what she meant. Their relationship was on the rocks, he didn't know how to fix it, didn't know what was wrong. He was scared shitless of losing her, being without her. But what could he do.

. . .

Luis had now reached the entrance of the garage. Letty and Dom were fighting in the middle of the arena. Vince looked up at the newcomer. A puzzled look adorned his face. Vince knew that he knew this man. So familiar but so different! Leon had no clue, neither did Jesse.

The man in front of them was older in his late 40s early 50s even. He was about Leon's height but solidly built. Very tanned. Black curly hair. His eyes were hidden from their view covered by dark glasses.

. . .

"If you want to fucken leave Letty don't let me stop you". Here he goes again, pinning in on her. "Dont stay around her just using me"

"Using you what the fuck would I use you for. You've shown me in the past couple of months you've got nothing I need, nothing I fucking want. You want me gone say so." She spun around. Her eyes found the strange man at the garage's entrance.

"Well let's see, you sleep in _my_ bed, in _my _house, eat _my_ food work at _my_ garage. I wonder what you could possibly use _me _for" His voice was louder again. "You're a fucking bitch so just figure out what you want and tell me coz I'm sick of this bullshit too".

He turned away from her. She wasn't really listening to him, and luckily too. Now all pairs of eyes were on this man.

"Am I interrupting something" he asked. His English was laced with an accent. Luis slowly lifted his sunglasses. Hiding time was over.

Letty gasped as Dom realised just who this man was in front of him. Vince realised a couple of seconds later cursing at the situation.

Luis Ortiz hadn't stood in this garage for almost 15 years.

"Papa" Letty whispered.

* * *

**_I would appreciate all of your thoughts on this first chapter, it would help me decide whether to keep going with it. Please review. Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, thank-you for the lovely responses to this story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. **_

* * *

_Letty gasped as Dom realised just who this man was in front of him. Vince realised a couple of seconds later cursing at the situation._

_Luis Ortiz hadn't stood in this garage for almost 15 years. _

"_Papa" Letty whispered. _

* * *

He took a hesitant step towards the daughter that he hadn't seen since in years.

Letty took a step back, almost hiding behind Dom's shadow, her eyes remained glued to her father's.

"Leticia you look beautiful" Luis' tone was soft and gentle.

"What are you doing here Pa?" Letty spoke in a voice so unfamiliar to her own. The confidence she normally held had disappeared. She was unsure of the situation and having her _family_ watching as an audience wasn't making it any easier.

"I came to see you, to surprise you, but it seems you are not happy to see me princess"

She smiled at her old nickname. "I am it's just I wasn't expecting, it's been so long" She stepped forward to him.

Luis closed the gap. He easily held his daughter in his arms.

"Yes, but we make up for lost time hey, it'll be ok."

She pulled away from him. Realising that introductions were in order, she felt slightly embarassed that this was happening in front of everyone.

"Pa this is Jesse and Leon, my friends and do you remember Vince". Letty pointed to where Vince stood.

Luis nodded.

His eyes moved to the final person left to be introduced, but there was no need. Dominic Torretto was a spitting image of his father.

"Pa, you remember Dominic, he was..."

"Anthony's son" Luis finished. "You look exactly like him when he was your age. But you are bigger." Luis assessed Dominic. "And it appears that you do not have the respect for women that your father did" he finished. Letty glared at him, that was uncalled for.

"This coming from the man who walked out on his daughter fifteen years ago" Dominic spat.

"Dominic" Letty hissed.

"True, I made a mistake, however your father would be ashamed to witness the scene that I just did."

"Papa" Letty reprimanded.

She didn't want this to happen, not this way. This was not how she wanted her father to officially meet her boyfriend. Well, she actually never thought about how they would meet. She never considered her father coming back into her life. She pulled him outside away from Dom and the others; she gave Dom a longing look hoping to hell he understood.

When she had her father alone she questioned him again.

"What are you doing here Pa". Her usual toughness had left her, she had no reputation to uphold as this was her father.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Him treating you this way"

"Pa it's not normally like this, you caught us on a bad day"

"A bad day, it seems like you know that dance quite well" He was getting slightly upset and was pointing at the garage to where Dominic stood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him again a little more firmly.

"I wanted to see you, check up on you, seems like a good idea now doesn't it"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" her voice was firm, regaining some of her sass.

"mmmmm" he left the situation alone. "We need to talk, Have lunch with me today Leticia"

"No, not possible, I'm busy, we're busy" she said pointing back to the garage where Dom had not moved. He was watching, waiting, and it made her feel safe.

"Dinner then" Luis was persistent.

"Ok sure" she answered while her eyes were still on Dom.

He agreed to pick her up from the Toretto's. She watched him drive away smiling. She didn't move, couldn't move.

When she woke up this morning, being reunited with her father was not on the cards and their little reunion had drained her emotionally.

She felt someone behind her and didn't have to turn around to know it was Dom. She turned to him and he opened his arms to hold her and she let him, just for a little while.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I uh think so, I wasn't expecting it"

"Yeah I know. Listen Lett, about before . . ." he tried to explain, even apologise but she had shied away from his grasp and told him not to worry. She'd disappeared back into the garage.

. . .

Time came for Letty to leave the garage and get ready for dinner with her father. She left the garage right on 4:30. After the little conversation between her and Dom, Letty had not spoken to anyone.

She gave Dom a small head nod before she left, which he returned with a small smile.

She didn't know where they stood and it was a good sign that it seemed neither did he!

At the garage Dom and Vince remained to close up shop.

"He's gonna take her from me V" Dom started. It was very rare that these two had deep and meaningful conversations; they hardly needed to but were there for the other if required.

"What? Who?"

"Luis will take Letty from me, he will take her home with him"

"Nah man, you're tripping" Vince said shrugging off the conversation.

"Do you remember when we were kids huh, whenever her dad was back from wherever he disappeared to we hardly saw her. And then when he disappeared again, there she was buggin us like usual."

"So what"

"So he's back now, we won't see her. But he won't be staying"

"That doesn't mean she'll leave. Fuck Dom this is Letty we're talking about" Vince tried to get Dominic to see the situation as he did.

"Exactly, in case you haven't noticed things haven't been all roses lately"

Vince snorted in response.

"If her gives her a way out, I'm scared she'll take it"

That sentence right there broke Dom in two, he had never considered Letty leaving him. It scared him to death. Yeah things were fucked up but he didn't want to be without her. Not for a second.

. . .

They arrived at the house before Letty had left.

She was in their room sitting on the edge of the bed. Dom stood in the doorway just watching her. Letty looked so indifferent. She wasn't happy but she wasn't upset either and that was what worried him.

"He wants to ask me something" she confided in him. She couldn't talk to Mia or anyone else, Dom was it for her.

Dom nodded.

"He's gonna ask me to go back with him"

That caught Dom's attention.

"How do you know that" His voice was gruff. He was trying not to let her see how effected he was by the situation.

She laughed slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Before he left the first time, he told me that he would come back one day and then it would be like he never left"

"I don't think he realised I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need him to come back anymore" she said, but Dom felt she was holding something back.

"What're you going to tell him"

"I don't know" She answered just as the doorbell rang.

She left him alone in his room, he didn't move until he heard the front door close.

That uneasy feeling came back to him. She was brutally honest with him when she answered his question. He could see in her eyes that she really didn't know what she was going to tell her father. That was not a good sign, at that moment he realised that Letty could not make the decision of whether to leave him or stay with him.

It would be an easy decision for him. . .

He noticed Vince at his door.

"I think I lost her man" he said in almost a whisper.

* * *

_**Hi, how'd you like it. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone,_**

**_Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, my main focus is on my other story at the moment. In saying that, this one is nothing like my other one :) Thank-you for reading. Enjoy_**

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was very quiet, neither father nor daughter spoke. Under the circumstances, they both understood that it was to be expected. They had not seen each other in years.

Once they were seated the waiter took their drinks orders.

"Leticia I do not like how he is treating you" No small talk in this conversation.

"And how is he treating me Pa, you can't just see 5 minutes of our lives and assume you know it all?"

"He disrespects you" Luis' voice was firm

"He does not disrespect me he is honest with me"

"What about that woman, you cannot tell me that that did not upset you, I was watching Leticia. Do not lie to your father."

"I love him, he loves me"

"That may be true, but I hope you know that love isn't enough"

Letty looked up into her father's eyes questioning him.

He continued, "Can you tell me honestly that he makes you happy, 100% happy? Does he look after you, care for you? I might have only seen 5 minutes today but I do not feel that you are being taken care of properly"

"I'm not a little girl papa, things are different"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Umm six years at the end of September" she answered

"That is a long time to be with one person don't you think"

Letty was getting frustrated with the situation. "Pa, this is surely not the reason you came back is it. My relationship with Dom is none of your business. If that is what you want to talk about, be prepared for me to leave".

Dom and Letty! It had always been that way. Despite their troubles, despite the fact that she felt that her relationship was falling apart at the seams Letty was not going to stand by and let her father tear the idea apart.

"I will drop it for now, but as long as you realise this does not make me happy, your my daughter"

"Fine"

"I came to ask you a favour"

Letty waited.

"Your cousin, Maria is getting married. You were so close when you were younger; I thought it would be nice to have a family reunion of sorts"

"I haven't seen or spoken to Maria since I was little. Tell me the truth"

Normally there would be no way that Letty would be rude to her father but the talk about her and Dom's relationship earlier had darkened her mood. It had been a long day.

Luis had no response.

"Let me guess you feeling guilty and you want to make yourself feel better"

"Leticia" Luis admonished.

Letty remained firm, she was right, he did was her to leave with him. What was Dom gonna do!

"Maria is really getting married. And I do want to get to know you again. It is my fault that it has been so long."

"When?"

"This Saturday! We could leave tomorrow, you could come for the wedding and when you are ready I will bring you back"

"Pa I have a job, things to consider, people to consider. I just can't leave"

"But you can, I will pick you up in the morning, 8am. Don't disappoint me Leticia".

The meal was soon brought to the table. It was the longest dinner Letty had ever had. She had many different thoughts running through her head. Only one constant person filled her heart though.

How was she gonna tell him?

What was she going to tell him?

What was he going to do, to say?

If she was ever going to test their relationship now would be the time. After all he had tested her many times.

After declining the offer of dessert, twice, Letty was dropped off at the house she had called her home for the past 6 years.

Home!

Instead of entering the house Letty chose to sit outside on one of the porch chairs.

She was unaware that Dominic sat in the lounge area waiting. He heard her being dropped off but made no move to greet her. He waited.

So many things were running through Letty's mind.

Did she want to go? Yes! No! Why did it have to be so hard?

She was completely terrified to go inside. He wouldn't physically hurt her, never. But they would argue and fight. He'd hurt her with his words as she hurt him. It was stress she didn't need.

What was the worst and silliest thing was that she was afraid of not being with him. She hadn't spent a day without seeing him since she was in her early teens. Just over 10 years!

She wasn't ready to go inside, so she waited out on the porch.

And Dom waited inside. Too proud to go and seek the woman who held his heart for as long as he could remember.

Just over an hour later Letty stood, she had semi worked out what she was going to say.

However, it wasn't required.

She opened the front door and stepped inside. Her eyes found the solid body standing at the foot of the stairs. He took one look at her, his eyes lingering on hers longer than necessary.

"You're leaving" he accused

"Dom I –"

"You need to answer me Letty" his voice held no emotion; he wasn't even looking at her anymore, instead focusing on the door behind her.

"My cousin is getting married in a week"

"When do you leave"

It was her turn now to avoid the pressuring gaze of his eyes.

"When Letty?"

"Tomorrow" her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

The sudden sound of a beer bottle smashing against the wall shook her from her thoughts.

She didn't even know he had one in his hand.

He stood there, once again with no emotion showing however his eyes, those eyes she knew so well, were similar to those of a raging bull.

"When are you coming back, or should I ask if you are coming back" his retort was meant to hurt her, just as she suspected.

"Do you want me back, coz they way you have been acting... maybe I should just pack everything now"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead shut it.

"I don't know what I can do to make you stay" he said honestly.

"Nothing" she smiled lightly. "I'm going to a wedding".

"He is guilting you into this!" Dom stated

"Don't I know it"

Neither had changed their position since the conversation started. Both still on the defensive.

"He thinks that I'm no good for you doesn't he" Dom asked, an abrupt change in conversation. He was planning to tread carefully.

"Would you expect anything else"

"What do you think" he looked back up at her.

"I think that, if he saw you when it was good, he wouldn't have any problems"

"You promise that you will come back"

She smiled at him, smiled at the hope that there was something worth waiting for her when she did return.

"Definitely"

* * *

_**If you could review please, it would be greatly appreciated. I know not too much happened here but please let me know your thoughts. :)**_


End file.
